criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheila Harrison
Lauryn-Anne Harrison |path = Budding Serial Killer Abductor "Injustice Collector" |mo = Varied torture Stabbing |victims = 1-2 killed 2 attempted 1 intended abduction 1 assaulted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Anne Leighton |appearance = "What Happens in Mecklinburg" }} "You're sorry''?! Well I am too, and look where we are. Sorry doesn't change a damn thing."'' Sheila Harrison is an "injustice collector"-type budding serial killer who abducted several people connected to her sister's death. She appeared in What Happens in Mecklinburg. Background Little is known about Sheila's personal life, other than she was born on March 28, 1989, and her mother Susan died on May 9, 2007, from ovarian cancer. Because she was eighteen at the time of her mother's death, she was able to gain custody of her younger sister Lauryn-Anne, who would go on to become a student at Mecklinburg State University. On February 16, 2013, Lauryn-Anne went to a party hosted by the Beta Delta Sigma fraternity, where she was raped by three fellow frat members Adam Richmond, Trevor Burkett, and Christopher Stafford, being also forced to drink an excessive amount of vodka by the former two. She was later dumped in front of her home, where she was discovered by Sheila and taken to the hospital. There, she slipped into a coma as a result of the attack. Her initial report documented the results of the rape, but it was later changed to "rough, consensual intercourse" by Dr. Edward Calder at the behest of Michael Smith, an old friend of his who coached the Mecklinburg State football team, which included Richmond and Burkett. However, Sheila had somehow managed to see the initial report and seethed in hatred at those who were responsible for Lauryn-Anne's condition, which had grown worse by 2014 when doctors decided that it was time to shut off her life support. By this time, Lauryn-Anne's medical bills had bankrupted her. She was also presumably enraged at the fact that the death of James Linwood, another frat member who died during the same party, received all of the attention from media sources, although this wasn't confirmed. What Happens in Mecklinburg "She was my responsibility." On April 7, Sheila finally snapped and abducted Smith, taking him to an abandoned building located near the home where the party took place. Hours later, she abducted Burkett after learning from Smith that he was one of the rapists. During the abductions, she wore a pig mask to symbolize the Beta Sigma fraternity. In the episode, she is first seen blocking off the car of Christy White in a parking lot; she blamed Christy for taking Lauryn-Anne to the party in the first place and later failing to visit Lauryn-Anne or give her condolences even once (even though this was merely because the two weren't familiar with each other). Christy's friend Debbie Martin steps out of the car to tell Sheila to move her car, only to wind up being attacked by her. When Christy steps out to investigate, she too is attacked and then abducted, but Sheila, not having any grudge against Debbie, leaves her behind. Later on, she approaches all three captives, beats Burkett, and then proceeds to sodomize him in front of Smith and Christy. Then, Sheila watches a video recording of her and Lauryn-Anne visiting Hollywood before going back down to the basement where she kept her captives and removes the duct tape covering Burkett's mouth; he apologizes to her for what happened and pleads for her to let him go. Sheila responds by getting a container of hydrochloric acid, tricking Burkett into thinking it was water, and pours it down his willing mouth, severely burning it. She then releases him in the nearby woods, where he is found and rescued by a pair of hunters. The next day, Sheila visits Lauryn-Anne at the hospital one last time; the doctors had decided to shut off her life support on that day. She asks the doctor and a therapist if Lauryn-Anne would feel anything during death; they deny she would. When the doctor asks her to sign the official papers, she angrily turns him down and asks to have a moment alone with her sister. As soon as the two leave, Sheila sadly apologizes to Lauryn-Anne for "failing her". Finally, she decides to sign the papers and watches as the nurse unplugs Lauryn-Anne's life support. The therapist then gives Sheila a card, telling her to contact her in the future so she could help with the grieving process, but Sheila denies it. The doctor tells her that she might change her mind, but she replies that she won't before leaving. After crying, Sheila spies on Richmond and then abducts him. When he regains consciousness, she confronts him and demands to know what he did to Lauryn-Anne. Richmond replies that he couldn't remember much since he was drunk, but Sheila beats him in the leg with a blunt instrument. Once he finally opens up with the details and then apologizes to her, she angrily turns down his apology before turning to Smith and accusing him of covering up her rape. Then, she shoves a blunt instrument through Smith's neck, killing him. Immediately afterwards, Sheila turns to Christy and prepares to kill her as well, despite her pleas that she had no knowledge of the rape and didn't even personally know her. Then, Morgan and Rossi storm in and tell her that it wasn't her fault that Lauryn-Anne died, convincing her to surrender. Christy is rescued, while Sheila and Richmond are both arrested. Modus Operandi "At first I wanted you to suffer, but there's not much point to that now, is there?" Sheila targeted the people responsible for Lauryn-Anne's rape and covering it up. Wearing a pig mask to symbolize the Beta Sigma Delta fraternity mascot, she would incapacitate her victims with a taser before abducting them and taking them to the condemned house located near the house where the rape took place. There, she would hang them from the celling of the house's basement, cover their mouths with duct tape, and torture her victims through by beating them with a blunt instrument. In the case of Trevor Burkett, she also sodomized him with the same instrument and poured hydrochloric acid down his mouth (references to her sister's rape and forced alcohol consumption) before releasing him and leaving him in a forest. When she killed Michael Smith, she stabbed him through the neck with the same instrument. Profile Judging by the usage of a taser to subdue victims and also the torture by poisoning with hydrochloric acid, the unsub is a female injustice collector who is on a mission to punish those she deemed responsible for the rape of her sister and the following cover-up (although it was initially believed that the unsub was targeting general victims associated with the unrelated death of James Linwood). The pig mask she wears is the same one worn by pledges of the Beta Sigma Delta fraternity as a reminder of that night. The victims are being tortured as revenge for their role in Lauryn-Anne's rape. One of the captives, Trevor Burkett, escaped or was released after being forced to drink hydrochloric acid, which seems to symbolize the excessive alcohol Lauryn-Anne was forced to drink, and by scarring these victims, this will ensure that the world will never forget what they had done. The unsub is exhibiting a high level of sexual assault and torture, which is usually atypical for female offenders, although it is seen when years of built-up rage and anger are involved. Injustice collectors believe they have been dealt a lifetime of unfairness and that nobody treats them with the respect they deserve, but in reality, they are simply masking insecurities and fears by solely placing the blame on others. This means that the unsub's next target will probably be another fraternity member or someone who attended the party. It could also be someone from the university whom the unsub perceives as having having a role in Lauryn-Anne's torment; even the loosest affiliation could be magnified in the unsub's psyche. Her other victims are most likely still being held captive and undergoing severe torture. Known Victims *2014: **April 7: ***Michael Smith ***Trevor Burkett **April 8: ***Debbie Martin ***Christy White **April 9: ***Adam Richmond ***Christopher Stafford Notes *Sheila wearing a pig mask and a robe may be a reference to Amanda Young, a female accomplice of the Jigsaw Killer who wore similar attire. More noteworthy, Tobin Bell, the actor who portrayed the Jigsaw Killer in [[wikipedia:Saw (franchise)|the Saw franchise]], appeared in the previous episode. Appearances *Season Nine **"What Happens in Mecklinburg" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Revenge Killers Category:Female Killers Category:Injustice Collectors